


Superhero Studs

by Batwing30



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Lemon, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwing30/pseuds/Batwing30
Summary: Batman, Spider-Man And Nightwing hookup with the women of the Marvel and DC universe.





	Superhero Studs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I am doing for my entertainment. Batman and Spider-Man alternate as the main character each chapter and the girls will be picked by a randomiser. Chapters are not connected unless it is stated.  
I hope you enjoy.

Black Cat slipped through the window of her hotel. He placed a bag of stolen goodies in the rooms safe. “Well done, Felicia! You’ve put done yourself” she praised herself. She just pulled of one of her most daring heists ever. She robbed Louisa Falcone, the wife of the inprisoned Carmine Falcone, Of close to two million dollars worth of jewellery. The countless guards never even knew she was there.

“Congratulations, Miss Hardy. You should be proud” a tall, dark figure in the corner of the room said. She spun around to face the shadowed figure.

“Heh... so you’re the infamous Batman” she folded her arms which enthasised her busty breasts. “You don’t seem so scary”

He stepped out of the shadows, “I’m not trying to be”. Felicia was taken aback. It was rare that she felt instantly attracted let alone infatuated with anyone, but the Batman was ticking all the right boxes. She always preferred Spider-Man in his black suit so Batman’s aesthetic was an instant turn on. He was rippling with muscles, far more than the swimmer body of Spider-Man. But what turned her on most was his size. She was a tall women and in her usual heels was always taller than Peter. But Batman towered over her and his size alone made him feel powerful. The feeling Of powerlessness made her wet.

Felicia didn’t break her usual snarky attitude. “You really going to make me return this jewellery to a crime family” the platinum blonde said as she slowly made her way closer to Batman. Putting much sway in her eye catching hips.

“I’m just here to warm you” Batman told her. She was near inches from his chest. “The people you just pissed off are dangerous. Don’t provoke them again. For your own sake”

She wore a beautiful smile. “Aww, trying to keep me safe. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself pretty well”

“I don’t doubt that. But I know a few women like you who are lucky to be alive”

She grinned deviously, “trust me, Batman. You’ve never met a woman like me” Her hand cups his crotch as the words left her mouth. She stared up at him. He was stoic and it drove Felicia crazy with lust Her Hands began to wander his body. She moved down to feel his huge muscular legs. She ran her hands behind his thighs and onto his strong ass. They glided behind his cape and around to firmly press on the his symbol.

One of Batman’s hands suddenly found themself on the back of Felicias silky white hair. He quickly drew her into a hot kiss. His other hand grabbed one of her thick muscular things and lifted it to his waist. She wrapped her leg around his body. His hand moved back to clench her huge ass. “Mmmm” she moaned.

Excitement boiled in the Black Cat and she needed his cock in one her holes as soon as possible. She dropped to her knees, slowly, keeping her hands on his chest and running them over his six pack. He quickly grabbed her wrists and gently led her to the hotel bed.

He laid back on the bed and she stayed on her knees below him. “You won’t be needing this” she said unbuckling his utility belt. She tossed it aside. She oogled the outline of his cock through his pants. “Wow! Someone’s excited”

She bit down on the waist band and hungrily tugged his tights off. His hard cock swung up to full attention, hitting her in her pretty face. Her eyes lit up, “meow” she grabbed the base of his cock. “What do you feed this thing”

“Cat burglars, apparently” he responded which made her giggle.

She began pumping his pulsing cock. “Well I’m nothing like your Cat” she claimed.

“Prove it” he replied. His cock was suddenly buried between her soft rosy lips. His huge cock deepened in her mouth without any effort. Her mouth opened up to allow him to go deeper. Her inner muscles loosened up to deal with his big cock. Her tongue glided along his shaft and circled his head.

“Fuck” Bruce groaned as she speedily bobbed her head on a big amount of his member.

Her wet, warm lips glided across his shaft. She was easily getting half his meat in with each bob. The sexy thief took him in her mouth fast and hard.

Bruce grabbed her hair and fucked her face with his huge cock. His entire cock disappeared into her mouth each time he forced her down. Her chin slaps against his big, heavy and full balls creating a clapping sound.

Felicia’s hand clenched his muscle packed thighs to stable herself as Bruce flung her head back and forth on his cock.

Bruce gasped as he released the curvy theif from his grip. Felicia also needed air. Bruce saw that her eyes had watered during his face fucking. She spat the saliva that generated in her mouth onto his cock.

She quickly disposed of her white gloves and wrapped her hands around his cock. She cupped his balls in her mouth and sucked on them. Whilst sucking on his balls she gave him a vigorous handjob.

Bruce grunted. Black Cat felt his balls swell as he got close to release. “Cum for me, Batman. Give this bad kitty her milk” she said sultry. They made eye contact. Her beautiful blue eyes nearly made him burst but he held on a bit longer. Both her hands worked to make him explode. Her tongue extended as a landing zone for his seed.

“Oh Fuck!” Batman muttered. His cock pulsed in her hand as he started shooting cum straight into her mouth. Four men couldn’t match the amount of cum Batman just shot from his cock.

Cum filled her mouth to the point it overflowed and dripped to her chin. She swallowed it all effortlessly. “holy shit” she managed to say. He was still rock had and jerking himself at the site of the Black Cat covered in his cum. “Ready for more already?”

He offered her his hand which she held. He pulled her up so he straddled his lap. He placed a frenzy of kisses on her neck and onto her jaw. Felicia clearly enjoyed this bit of intimacy after a rough face fucking as she softly moaned and giggled. Be nibbled her earlobe.

His kisses lowered down her neck and to her collar bone. He kissed her exposed cleavage. He unzips her costume down, exposing her toned abs. It also allowed him to move her costume to the side and expose her massive globes.

He two disposed of his gloves. His bare hands cupped her tits. She closed her eyes and moaned as she let his talented hands work their magic. His strong hands caress her tits and tease her hard nipples.

She the felt his wet and warm mouth on the top of her big, fleshy mounds. His tongue pleasured her nipple skilfully. “Wow, you have a talented tongue” she said with her arms wrapped around her neck.

Felicia had felt his huge cock against her abdomen and she needed it inside her. “I think I’m over dressed” she whispered.

“I can fix that” he replied. He peeled her skin tight suit over her shoulders so her torso was bare. He then tugged it fully off. “No panties” he commented with a grin.

“Never wear them” she smiles back. Bruce threw her costume to the other side of the room.

He slapped the beautiful criminal on her big ass. “You like my big ass, Batman?” She asked.

“It’s wonderful “ he said caressing her cheeks with his strong hands.

“Better than Catwomans?” She asked deviously. He didn’t respond but instead gave her her thick ass a hard slap making her gasp.

Black Cat bent over on the bed in doggy. Bruce sat behind her and admired her holes. Batman rubbed his thumb on her pussy making Black Cat hum. He then rubbed his thumb around her ass. “Ah ah ah” she chanted, “you’ve got to earn my ass”

“I’ll earn it then” he said sticking his entire foot long cock into Black Cat. She screamed in pleasure. His hands gripped onto the side of smooth torso. He pulled out and slammed back in.

“Oh fuck, it feels so big!” She squeeled as the thick cock glided in and out of her wet, pink pussy. His hands brushed up her neck and pulled her back by her throat. He roughly kissed her neck. His hands grabbed her huge tits.

“Aghh fuck me Batman!” She cried. His thrusts got, harder. Faster. And he got rougher with her body, mashing her beautiful tits in his hands.

“You like me fucking you! Never been fucked by a man like me before?” He growled into her ear.

“Fuck! Spider-Boy has never fucked me like this before. Ah fuck! Never with his cock. I fucking love your big fucking cock tearing my pussy!” He screamed. “Fuck me like the slut I am!”

He slammed her forward so her face and tits were pressed against the bed. He gave here ass powerful slaps as he stretched her pussy with his deep strokes. His cock pulsed inside of her warmth.

He pulled out fully and flipped the theif onto her back. He quickly thrust back in. Her legs wrapped around his waist so he had no option but to fuck her harder. He leant forward and captured her in a hot and sloppy kiss.

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” She exclaimed as she reached climax and released her juices all over Bruce’s cock. Batman didn’t let her ride out her high but fucked her all the way through it. “Don’t stop”

“I wasn’t planning too” he responded. His hands began to wander her body once more. He lightly presses her cheeks as he holds eye contact with her.

She had stolen jewellery from one of the most dangerous family’s on the planet. But Batman was quickly proving to be the best catch of the day. He fucked like a animal. Far bigger and better than any partner she had before.

Her walls tightened around his thickness and his balls began to twitch. Her hands clenched at the bedsheets as he drove hard into her. “Fill me up Batman. Cum in my tight pussy!”

He grunted heavily as he began to spill into her pussy, creating a white mess inside of her. He filled her up with another obscene amount of cum. “Oh god” she groaned as her head fell back. Bruce pulled out and looked down at his handy work. Cum leaked from her pussy and dropped down towards her asshole.

He placed his thumb in her tight passage. “Did I earn your ass?” He asked, full well knowing the answer.

She laughed. “Fuck yeah you earned it. Take my ass. Fuck me like it’s your fucking job!” She panted. He grinned and readied his tip at her extremely tight back passage.

He slowly oozed his big tip into her ass. She bit her lip as her face began to grow red from the mix of pain and pleasure. He slowly drove more of his cock in. Inch by inch disappear in between her two perfect ass cheeks until his entire cock was parked in her ass.

She couldn’t take it any more. She screamed as his huge meat stretched her insides. He grabbed her firm cheeks and pulled his cock away from her but quickly slammed back in. He almost came undone right there from the tightness and warmth of her ass but his will alone stopped the cumming long enough to fuck Black Cat silly.

Felicia loved the feeling of a big cock inside her passage and being slowly but powerfully drilled into her ass. She rubbed her clit and played with the cum that was still dripping from her pussy. The vigilante buried his cock even deeper into her slick ass.

“Oh Batman it feels so good” she mewled.

Batman had to agree. Being trapped between her ass cheeks was like heaven. His cock pulsed every time he dived into her tight hole. His balls twitched every time he pulled out.

Suddenly he pulled all the way out, and dived straight into her pussy. He pulled out again and drove his cock deep into her ass. Felicia threw her head back and sang cries of joy. Tonight would be a night to remember. The night she got the best fuck of her life. And if she was lucky, it wouldn’t be a one time thing.

Bruce had one hand that pawed her tits and the other on his cock so that he could quickly and smoothly alternate between her ass and pussy.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the extraordinary sensation of having a cock full both her ass and pussy. “Agghhh” she groaned. Her toes curled up. “oh fuck” she trailed as her eyes rolled back as she came once more. Bruce’s constant pulling out made her juices fly.

Her anal walls clenched as she came which nearly drove Bruce over the edge once again. His Heavy balls which slapped against her with ever thrust began to twitch. He couldn’t hold back any longer and shot his big hit load into her ass.

The warm liquid made her scream. Bruce pulled out for the last time and looked down at her leaking holes. His cum covered her. She slipped two fingers into her pussy and another one into her ass and scooped up the cum. She rubbed the fresh seed onto her tongue and the load from her pussy on her tits.

The huge load disappeared down her throat. “Delicious” she purred. “Why don’t you get comfy in bed whilst I have a shower”

Bruce grinned.

Felicia ran a hot shower and washed away all the cum from her body. Suddenly two strong hands covered her tits and lips planted themselves on her neck.

She spun around to see Batman fully naked, no mask.

“Bruce Wayne, huh” she chirped and placed her hand on his soft but big cock. “Trust me already. Was my ass that good” she smiled.

“You know if you tell anyone. I will never fuck you again!” He growled.

She kissed him. “Your secret is safe with me”. She spun around and inserted a finger in her ass. “Now that your here. Let’s get dirty in the shower”

To be continued...


End file.
